


TANAKA MARE

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Reborn e il giovane Tsuyoshi sono in missione per recuperare, per conto del Nono boss dei Vongola, merce rubata. Durante il lavoro, in una tenda nel deserto, si imbattono in una teca contenente qualcosa di inaspettato.





	TANAKA MARE

TANAKA MARE

  
  


La luce aranciata del tramonto illuminava la sabbia vermiglia del deserto, il vento bollente sferzava il viso di Reborn e Tsuyoshi. I piedi di quest'ultimo, coperti da dei sandali di legno, affondavano ad ogni suo passo.

"Perciò sei davvero diventato l'hitman informatore dei Vongola" disse all'altro.

Reborn annuì, tenendo il cappello calato sugli occhi socchiusi, con le gambe affondate fin sopra le caviglie nella sabbia rossa.

"Vivo lì fin da quando avevo quattro anni, è tempo di guadagnarmi il vitto e l'alloggio che mi hanno offerto" disse.

Tsuyoshi si deterse la fronte sudata con il dorso della mano, i capelli legati in una coda ondeggiavano dietro la sua testa e gli arrossavano il collo, appoggiò la mano sull'elsa della spada.

"D'accordo. Ti hanno detto che tipo di merce il boss vuole che recuperiamo?" domandò.

Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio abbassando il capo per guardarlo, tirò indietro il cappello scoprendo le sopracciglia a ricciolo e sogghignò.

"Sono io che porto le informazioni a loro, non viceversa. Pensavo che i dettagli della missione tu li sapessi sempre, tra l'altro".

"Io le so" disse Tsuyoshi. Girò su se stesso ed inizi a camminare all'indietro, ridacchiando.

Reborn sospirò scuotendo il capo, prese a seguirlo camminando sulle punte dei piedi, senza lasciare impronte sulla sabbia, che frusciava appena sotto di lui.

< Come sempre, non è minimamente affidabile > si disse.

Sorrise guardando il giovane camminare all'indietro, infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca.

"E lo dirai anche a me?".

"Te lo chiedevo proprio per vedere se dovevo dirtelo. Uh, sai che sembriamo due ladri mercenari?" scherzò Tsuyoshi. Udì delle urla in lontananza e dei versi di dromedari.

Reborn si voltò verso Tsuyoshi, assottigliando gli occhi neri.

"Non andremo a vedere" disse.

"Too late" disse Tsuyoshi. Si mise a correre in quella direzione, piegando in avanti, chiuse gli occhi e accentuò il sorriso che gli prendeva metà del viso.

Reborn lo osservò, alzò gli occhi al cielo aranciato e sospirò.

< Ovviamente. Mi chiedo perché il Boss gli affidi delle missioni, visto che non fa altro che deviare e girovagare > pensò.

Corse dietro al più giovane, tenendo la mano nella giacca, stretta alla pistola.

Tsuyoshi udì degli urli farsi sempre più vicini, balzò e si nascose dietro una duna. Osservò un uomo, privo di capelli, strattonare urlando un cammello. Altri cammelli erano legati intorno a un palo di legno conficcato nella sabbia.

Tsuyoshi strisciò fino a una tenda, fece il giro ed entrò da dietro. Scattò, estraendo la spada e decapitò gli uomini che stavano davanti l'entrata. Si guardò intorno e ridacchiò, guardando delle casse.

< Ho seguito le tracce giuste. Qui ci sono le armi che avevano rubato > pensò.

"Avete sfidato colui che può fare l'impossibile. Nessun deserto sarà paragonabile all'inferno dove precipiterete per aver derubato un santo" disse. Strinse le labbra vedendo che c'era un drappo a coprire un oggetto alto due volte lui.

< Umh, questo non è nostro. Potrei lasciare perdere... > rifletté.

Con la mano libera afferrò il drappo e lo tirò.

"Potrei, ma non sarebbe divertente" sussurrò con voce trillante.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una teca colma d'acqua davanti a lui, dove nuotava un tritone.

"Yo! Tu non sei di queste parti, vero?" gli chiese. Il drappo della tenda venne scostato e Tsuyoshi si voltò, guardando Reborn entrare.

Reborn teneva la pistola in mano, mentre Leon gli camminava sulla falda del cappello.

< Ha finto di essere venuto qui solo per curiosità mentre invece stava eseguendo gli ordini >.

Sogghignò divertito guardandosi intorno, strinse le labbra e osservò la teca con dentro il tritone.

< Mi piace il suo modo di creare caos, ma sembra sempre poterti tradire o raggirare, e questo mi piace meno >.

Distolse lo sguardo dal prigioniero e osservò l'entrata della tenda.

"Creerebbe molto caos rompere quella teca" disse, con tono divertito.

"Allora non la romperemo. Prendi le casse" disse Tsuyoshi. Rinfonderò la spada, issò la teca sulle proprie spalle e si diresse all'entrata della tenda. "Tanto sono due. Dovresti riuscire a portarle fino al villaggio dove ci aspetta Levi con l'aereo" lo rassicurò.

Reborn sogghignò, puntò la pistola contro la teca e sparò, mandando il vetro in mille pezzi.

"Ops" disse.

Ridacchiò, rinfoderando l'arma, mentre il tritone cadeva in terra. La sua pinna si tramutò in un paio di gambe, e il piccolo prese a sbatterle, guardando verso l'alto.

"L'hai fatto di proposito!" protestò.

Reborn sorrise, si caricò le casse in spalla e scrollò le spalle.

"Non è vero" mentì.

Seguì Tsuyoshi, tenendo stretto il carico.

< Questo è il caos che mi piace > pensò.

Lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle vedendo il ragazzino seguirli, completamente nudo.

Tsuyoshi si grattò la testa e piegò di lato il capo, estraendo la spada. "Neh, come ti chiami?" domandò. Tagliò di netto la corda che teneva i cammelli, vedendoli correre in varie direzioni.

Il bambino gli saltellò di fianco, delle sferette blu notte ondeggiavano attorno ai suoi capelli.

"Tanaka Mare" disse.

Reborn sgranò gli occhi, carezzò la testolina di Leon che sputò un gonnellino.

"I Mare sono la seconda Famiglia più importante del Giappone" disse.

Leon balzò sulla spalla del bambino e gli circondò la vita con il gonnellino, coprendone l'intimo.

"Uh, un amico degli Yamamoto. Beh, ragazzino, preparati a venir salvato" disse Tsuyoshi. Si abbassò, un proiettile volò sopra il suo capo e ci furono degli altri spari. Partì all'attacco, balzò e staccò la testa al primo avversario e la mano, armata di pistola, del secondo. Ignorò le urla e gli schizzi di sangue.

< Si sono accorti di noi, staranno arrivando tutti qui. Meglio, pagheranno le loro colpe verso il boss per mano dei Varia > pensò.

Reborn si mise di fronte al ragazzino, estrasse la pistola e iniziò a sparare, sogghignando con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Questo è il 'caos' che piace a me" disse.

Il piccolo Mare si rannicchiò dietro una roccia, Leon stava appollaiato su di esse roteando gli occhi da camaleonte. Il suono di spari e urla risuonava nel deserto, la sabbia rossa s'impregnava del sangue.

Tsuyoshi si sedette sull'ultima carcassa degli avversari e ghignò, pulendo la spada sui vestiti. La sabbia gli era aderita al viso sudato.

"Levi sarà felice di trovare un amico. In fondo, chi trova un amico, trova le casse rubate di munizioni" scherzò. < Questa era pessima > pensò.

Reborn guardò verso il bambino che correva incontro a Tsuyoshi facendo ondeggiare le sfere azzurre attorno al suo capo, osservò i nemici morti e strinse le labbra.

< Porta caos ed è invincibile, gli piace scherzare e non ferisce mai nessuno se non serve > pensò.

Raccolse Leon, se lo mise sulla spalla e si calò il cappello sul viso.

< Eppure, fidarsi di lui è come credere al serpente dell'Eden >.

 

 


End file.
